En la oscuridad de shadow moses-La verdad extraoficial
by Eduardo San-Fer
Summary: Libro escrito por Nastasha Romanenko. Detalló los acontecimientos del Incidente de Shadow Moses y también vertió una cierta luz en varios acontecimientos después del incidente. Aclarar que todos los personajes, historia y datos que aquí aparecen son ficticios y no corresponden necesariamente a la realidad y son creación de HIDEO KOJIMA y a su estudio KOJIMA PRODUCTION .
1. Prólogo

EN LA OSCURIDAD DE SHADOW MOSES LA VERDAD NO OFICIAL

Por Natasha Romanenko

Quiero dedicar este libro a todas las victimas de Shadow Moses, así como todos aquellos que han sufrido la tiranía de las armas nucleares y a Richard Ames.

Por Natasha Romanenko

Prologo

La isla de Shadow Moses XXo, XXm, XXO, XXé, XXó Ni siquiera los pescadores de la zona suelen visitar este explora miento de tierra. Sin embargo, el incidente de todos los incidentes ocurrió en una remota isla al norte de las islas Fox en Alaska. Una serie de hechos confirmados debilitan la negativa del incidente por otra parte el Gobierno de los Estados Unidos. Entre ellos esta la aparición repentina de submarinos tácticos del tipo OHIO en Shadow Moses, lejos de su posición habitual, y un informe oficial que confirma la presencia de 6F 117 NIGHT HAWKS totalmente armados que partió de la base área de Galena hacia Alaska apenas dieciséis horas más tarde. Se da el caso de un hecho posiblemente relacionado con ellos, el despegue de emergencia de un E- 3c AWACS en la zona norte de Alaska, y a bordo del que entonces era el secretario de defensa, JIM HOUSEMAN .

¿Qué ocurrió exactamente en Shadow Moses?

Muchos son los rumores de una serie de despliegues militares inusuales: una incursión armada, un intento de golpe de estado por una rama del ejército y muchas otras teorías que se barajaron públicamente. Puedo decir sin duda que ninguna de ellas se acerca a lo que realmente sucedió en ese lugar.

Lo que realmente ocurrió fue el mayor acto terrorista de la historia moderna, un acto de violencia política a gran escala, un golpe que amenazo con lanzar por los aires la espada de DAMOCLES de la guerra mundial. Y lo más significativo de todo, es lo que el ataque nació de varios proyectos llamados " NIGHT PROJECTS " que el gobierno de los Estados Unidos estaba llevando a cabo en absoluto secreto, sin el consentimiento publico.

Tengo en mis manos dos discos ópticos. Uno contiene toda la información que ocurrieron en la isla de Shadow Moses ese fatídico día: la toma de un grupo armado, de una planta de eliminación de armas nucleares.

Otros puntos a destacar sobre este increíble informe son:

- La identificación de los perpetradores como comandos de una nueva generación de gobierno genéticamente modificado un escuadrón de las fuerzas especiales, FOX HOUND , al que se le atribuyen muchas intervenciones secretas.

- La existencia de Metal Gear REX , un tanque bípedal nuclear cuya creación fue uno de los proyectos mas secretamente guardados de todos los tiempos.

- El descubrimiento de una gran conspiración por parte del gobierno.

- Las actividades de un antiguo miembro de FOX HOUND , un hombre en solitario consiguió cambiar la historia y logro superar la crisis, un hombre del que solo conocemos su nombre: Solid Snake.

En el otro disco hay información sobre el proyecto FOX DIE , una gran tapadera, que el gobierno de los Estados Unidos planeo y ejecuto a fin de evitar ser descubiertos. Y es que todavía, existen dentro del gobierno de los Estados Unidos, grupos que quieren que la estructura militar se mantenga tal y como se estableció en el siglo pasado, y para conseguirlo, no dudarían en hacer cundir el pánico con las armas nucleares.

En este libro pretendo exponer sus actividades así como contar todo lo que sé sobre el incidente de Shadow Moses. Y solo entonces podremos liberar a las futuras generaciones del DAMNOSA HEREDITAS de la carrera del armamento nuclear del siglo XX.

_Natasha Romanenko


	2. Chapter 1

Cuando sonó el timbre levante la cabeza del montón de papeles que tenia encima del escritorio. En el monitor que había en frente de mi, apareció un informe a medio terminar que describía el nacimiento del desarrollo armamentístico nuclear en un estado de Oriente medio. La UNSCOM (Comisión especial de las Naciones Unidas) oficialmente solicito que los inspectores armamenticos de las Naciones Unidas llevaran a cabo un estudio pero se les negó el acceso y las tensiones en el Golfo volvían a surgir. Como analista en asuntos militares especializada en Armamento Nuclear, me había encargado que realizara un informe al respecto. Solo tenía un par de días para entregar el informe y no tenia tiempo para atender a visitas inoportunas. Apague mi cigarrillo en el cenicero y salí de la oficina.

Una cámara de seguridad vigila a todo aquel que llama a mi puerta y solo entonces se abre la verja. Además, mi casa esta rodeada por un gran muro. Puede que todo esto parezca excesivo para una casa en la playa, pero la seguridad es muy importante en Los Ángeles, aunque solo sea para espantar a los miles de turistas.

Sin embargo, en la puerta no había nadie. O había sido una broma o la cámara no funcionaba.

Por un lado no me quedaba muy tranquila pero por otro me daba pereza averiguar que es lo que había pasado realmente, así que decidí volver a la oficina y volví a sentarme frente al ordenador para continuar trabajando. Justo entonces oí hablar a alguien a mis espaldas.

"Siempre has sido un poco descuidada."

Me gire rápidamente y vi a un hombre al frente de la oficina, enfundado en un traje que sin duda había sido confeccionado a la medida.

"¡Richard!"

Me miro a los ojos y sonrío. Sin prestar atención al susto entro en la habitación al tiempo que miraba la pila de libros y papeles que había por todos lados.

"Ya veo que sigues siendo tan desordenada como siempre."

Se encogió de hombros como él solía ser… ese gesto me hizo recordar con amargura tantos momentos pasados.

Richard Ames estuvimos casados, hace ya algún tiempo. Éramos jóvenes y trabajábamos en la DIA (agencia de Inteligencia de Defensa). Gran parte del tiempo que estuvimos casados lo pasábamos discutiendo por casi todo, y para cuando me di cuenta que nuestra relación había sido un error, él ya había desaparecido de mi vida. Poco después recibí de su abogado los papeles solicitando el divorcio. Me ofrecía una pensión muy generosa, que por supuesto rechacé. No solo porque no quería deberle nunca nada sino porque además quería dejar claro que no era él que podía desaparecer sin dar explicaciones. El divorcio se llevo a cabo sin necesidad de que tuviéramos que volver a vernos las caras, por lo que enseguida volvimos a ser completamente extraños a efectos legales. En los cinco años que han pasado desde entonces, abandone la DIA y comencé a trabajar por mi cuenta. Nunca mas volví a ver a Richard ni tampoco supe de su paradero, hasta hoy.

"¿Cómo has conseguido entrar?"- pregunte después de todo si hubiera intentado romper el muro o forzar la puerta hubiera asaltado la alarma. Pero él no se altero en lo más mínimo.

"Para tener una cerradura tan endeble como esa, es mejor que no tengas nada. Te recomiendo que instales un sistema de seguridad mejor."

"¿Richard, no has oído hablar nunca de "allanamiento de morada"?"

"Ya sabes que no sé mucho de leyes."- contesto hábilmente mientras miraba encima de mi hombro la pantalla del ordenador.

"Proyectil separador de radioisótopo… producción de Uranio235 con centrifugado de gases a gran velocidad…esto se debe estar refiriendo al desarrollo de cabezas nucleares en oriente medio. Parece que te va bien en el trabajo. Me alegro."

Empuje a Richard a un lado y le pregunte sin rodeos. "¿Qué quieres?"

Él dio un paso hacia atrás y me miro mientras sonreía traviesamente.

"¿Qué, tienes miedo a que venga a darte otra oportunidad?" y como esperando una reacción de mi parte, permaneció callado durante un rato. Luego, cambiando repentinamente el tono de voz dijo: "Es una petición oficial de la DIA ."

Dejo una carpeta en mi escritorio. "Estoy pidiendo tu cooperación, como miembro del NEST ."

NEST es un equipo de investigación de armas nucleares, un grupo que opera con el presupuesto del departamento de energía. Fundado en 1.964 como un equipo de ayuda del FBI en temas de inteligencia, investigación, seguridad, contención de daños y respuesta medica ante incidentes terroristas con armas nucleares. En resumidas cuentas, NEST es un grupo de expertos en armas nucleares. En NEST trabajan científicos que forman parte de grupos de investigación federales como los Álamos y LAWRENCE LIBERMORE y especialistas en armas nucleares. Yo formo parte de este segundo grupo.

Richard se disponía a abrir la carpeta. "Imagino que has oído hablar del incidente de Shadow Moses."

Afirme con la cabeza. Por supuesto que había oído hablar de un lugar remoto, al norte de las islas FOX , en Alaska. Aunque no lo sabía mucha gente, en la isla había una planta de eliminación de armas nucleares.

Según el acuerdo START2 (tratado de reducción de armas nucleares) Estados Unidos y Rusia debían reducir su arsenal de armas tácticas en unas 3.000 y 3.500 cabezas nucleares en sus últimas dos décadas. Y como resultado nos encontramos con un gran número de cabezas nucleares que debían ser eliminadas, pero sin un espacio adecuado donde hacerlo. Por lo consiguiente las cabezas nucleares debían ser almacenadas en algún lugar donde poder ser desmanteladas y de que sus elementos radiactivos debían ser extraídos para ser almacenados a largo plazo.

En Shadow Moses se encontraban las respuestas a este problema. La respuesta fue la paralización de la proliferación nuclear. Y no la eliminación. Los políticos prefirieron posponer el problema en vez de resolverlo, y decidieron preservar lo que podría llamarse el viejo arsenal nuclear.

Richard saco varias fotografías de la carpeta y me las dio. Todas ellas eran fotografías tomadas vía satélite de la planta de eliminación de armas nucleares de la Isla de Shadow Moses, probablemente proporcionadas por la NRO (Oficina de Reconocimiento Nacional). Alrededor del edificio se podían ver algunas figuras humanas.

Richard rompió el silencio. "La planta de eliminación ha sido tomada por un grupo de terroristas." Estaba concentrada en la noticia, pero sus siguientes palabras me dejaban sin habla.

"Y los lideres del grupo terrorista son los lideres de grupo FOX HOUND ."

Un equipo "Irregular" formado por los mejores escuadrones del ejercito, armados con tecnología puntera. Eso era FOX HOUND . La CRÈME DE LA CRÈME , y totalmente y totalmente desconocidos por el publico. Su función era intervenir en los conflictos en los que Estados Unidos no debía hacerlo. Eran los soldados invisibles de numerosos conflictos regionales y guerras civiles, que iban conformando la historia de nuestro país con sabotajes, asesinatos y otros actos encubiertos en situaciones bélicas.

Richard tenía algo más que decir: " FOX HOUND no opera en solitario. Estaban realizando una operación conjunta con los comando G2, y estos también han participado en la toma."

Las fuerzas especiales G2 de nueva generación son un escuadrón anti terrorista que actúa en conflictos de alto riesgo político, en los que se utiliza armas de destrucción masiva; como armas nucleares, biológicas y químicas. Su filosofía de combate es similar a la FORCE XXI, y la mayor parte de sus miembros formaban grupos de mercenarios. Sus hombre han sido entrenados en RV, y su capacidad de combate supera a la de hombres de DELTA FORCE o NIGHT STALKERS . Y aunque el gobierno lo niega rotundamente, se cree que han sido genéticamente modificados para aumentar su capacidad en el campo de batalla.

FOX HOUND y las fuerzas especiales de nueva generación. Son el grupo de soldados más destacados de los Estados Unidos y han secuestrado un arsenal nuclear. Richard aun tenía más malas noticias.

"Hay dos rehenes civiles. El jefe de Darpa, Donald Anderson y el presidente de ArmsTech Inc. Kenneth Baker."

La agencia de investigación de defensa ( DARPA ) es el grupo satélite del departamento de defensa de los Estados Unidos encargado de Investigar y de Desarrollar nuevas armas tecnológicas, y resulta que ArmsTech es uno de los tres proveedores armamentísticos

más grande que hay en el país. No era una coincidencia, que dos peces gordos de estas dos organizaciones se encuentren en una remota planta de eliminación de armas nucleares. Decidí ser clara con Richard.

"Algo se cocía en esa planta de "eliminación" ¿No? Déjame que lo adivine… tal vez la demostración de una nueva arma."

"¿Y como quieres que yo lo sepa? Shadow Moses también es un en clave privilegiado de observación, ya lo sabes."

Aunque Richard lo supiera no me diría nada. Pero su titubeo no hacia más que confirmar mis sospechas independientes de lo que allí estuviera sucediendo, no se trataba solo de un acto terrorista. Y con eso en mente, pase a otro tema.

"¿Y que piden?"

"Quieren un cuerpo. Pero no cualquier cadáver, quieren al fundador de FOX HOUND , quieren a BIG BOSS el Gran Jefe. El legendario Súper soldado, el mejor del siglo XX."

"¿Su cuerpo? ¿Y porque iban a llegar tan lejos solo para conseguir su cadáver?"

"No tengo ni idea si no se lo damos en 24 horas lanzaran un ataque nuclear."

Richard miro su reloj con tranquilidad. "Así que solo nos quedan 19 horas."

"No pareces demasiado preocupado."

"El departamento de defensa ya se esta haciendo cargo de la situación."

Tal y como me lo imaginaba antes de contárselo a nadie, Richard siempre tiene un plan en mente. Lo único que quiere es la aprobación del hecho. "Shadow Moses es impenetrable. Teníamos pensado en mandar todo un equipo de asalto. Pero en vez de eso vamos a mandar, a un solo hombre para que éste liberase a los rehenes y evite el ataque nuclear."

"Eso es imposible."

"Es posible… para Solid Snake."

"¡Solid Snake…!" Un antiguo miembro de FOX HOUND , una leyenda entre los mercenarios ya que consiguió acabar con las fortalezas de OUTER HEAVEN y ZANZIBAR . Si con Solid Snake, había una posibilidad de que el plan fuera honesto. Pero sin embargo…

"El Discovery USS, un submarino táctico de la clase OHIO , ya esta en camino con Snake a bordo. "

Así que el plan ya tenía el visto bueno. Precisamente los ojos de Richard y pregunte.

"¿Y yo que pinto en todo esto?"

Sonrió. "Puede que Snake sea una leyenda, pero no sabe nada sobre armas nucleares. Y por eso te estoy pidiendo que colabores en esta misión. Tenemos que preparar todo inmediatamente."

Y justo entonces entraron dos hombres a mi oficina con un aparato muy grande. Aparentemente con un aparato de telecomunicaciones.

Richard señalo el aparato.

"Me gustaría que estuvieras disponible, para responder, vía satélite cualquier duda que Snake pueda tener."

Tan pronto como el equipo estuvo montado, un ingeniero comenzó a configurarlo. Podía ver desde la ventana a otro grupo de hombres instalando un disco satélite en el patio. Casi todos ellos estaban vestidos con ropa de calle, excepto unos cuantos que llevaban puestas unas chaquetas que no acentuaban muy bien, sin duda personal del ejército. Estaba claro que no me podía negar. Pero aun había cosas que me tenían algo intrigadas. NEST contaba con un pequeño grupo de investigación, SRT siempre listos para actuar en situaciones criticas. Tenía su sede en NELLIS AFB , Las Vegas Nevada. Sin lugar a dudas era la opción correcta para participar en esta operación y no la SRT , la DIA también contaba con un gran número de especialistas en armas nucleares. Richard les estaba dando instrucciones a sus hombres sobre donde colocar el equipo, pero le interrumpí diciendo.

"¿Por qué yo?"

Se giro y contesto sin bacilar.

"Porque necesito gente en la que pueda confiar. Nos estamos jugando mucho."

Era mentira. Entre Charles Ames que yo conocía no confiaba en nadie. Pero lo que estaba claro es que fuera la razón que fuera, no tenia ninguna intención de decírmelo.

"Pues menos mal que estaba en casa. ¿Qué hubieras hecho sino hubiese estado aquí?"

"Pues en algún sitio tendrías que haber estado. Te hubiéramos localizado."

"Seguro que lo hubieras hecho."

"¿Y bien, podemos contar contigo?"

Tras un gran respiro conteste "Por supuesto."

No me gusta ser una marioneta de nadie, y menos de Richard, pero no me quería quedar de brazos cruzados mientras se estaba llevando a cabo un acto de terrorismo de armas nucleares. Un ataque con armas nucleares acaba con muchas vidas, todo en cuestión de un segundo, adultos y niños, mujeres y hombres, mata indiscriminadamente. Si había alguna oportunidad de que yo pudiera hacer algo para evitar ese desastre, tenia que hacerlo.

"Pues esta todo listo…"- dijo Richard mientras con un puño golpeaba la palma de su otra mano.

"La infiltración había sido todo un éxito. Snake esta en Shadow Moses." Richard dijo mientras estaba en la oficina tras cubrir las noticias de un Subordinado.

En unos minutos, la oficina había cambiado totalmente. Un montón de cables que se entrecruzaban en cada palmo del suelo e ingenieros y agentes de la DIA entraban y

salían sin parar. La oficina tenía toda la pinta de ser justamente en ser lo que justamente se había convertido en unos segundos, un centro de control temporal para la misión.

Richard puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

"Pronto se podrán en contacto contigo ¿Estas segura sobre como utilizar la radio?"- pregunto con seguridad.

Mientras los ingenieros montaban el equipo, me dijeron como debía utilizar la radio y me informaron sobre la misión.

Snake había sido transportado a la zona general de la isla de Shadow Moses en submarino táctico de la clase OHIO, Discovery USS. Luego fue expulsado en un pequeño submarino SDV del que salió dentro del radio de acción de los detectores acústicos que hay cerca de la planta de eliminación. El resto del trayecto, lo tendría que hacer nadando por las gélidas aguas del Mar de BERING . Hasta que no supe que Snake estaba equipado con un traje especial de última generación que contiene una mezcla diseñada para evitar la hipotermia, pensé que eso seria imposible. Aunque, además Snake fuera el único hombre en el lugar de los hechos, estaría en contacto por radio con un equipo de apoyo durante gran parte de la misión.

El equipo de apoyo estaba compuesto por personas con formaciones bien distintas. La persona de control de la misión era el coronel ROY CAMPBELL , que permanecería a bordo del Discovery USS. Solo se conocía de oídas. Era un antiguo comandante de FOX HOUND y oficial al mando de Solid Snake durante la mitigación de 1.999 en ZANZIBAR . Poco después se jubilo, pero al parecer lo habían llamado para participar en esta misión.

También formaba parte del equipo la Doctora NAOMI HUNTER , una experta en ingeniería genética de la gran empresa ATGC. Al parecer, había estado al mando del programa de bioingeniería de FOX HOUND . Richard me había confirmado que tanto FOX HOUND como las fuerzas especiales G2 habían trabajado conjuntamente en un proyecto de manipulación genética que estudiaba como aumentar las capacidades humanas en el campo de batalla. Me horrorizaba ver hasta donde habíamos llegado, modificar la estructura genética de una persona tan solo para tener a un soldado mejor.

También estaba a bordo del Discovery USS MEI LING , la creadora de nuestro radar y sistema de telecomunicaciones que seria utilizado en esta misión. Era una especie de ingeniera Prodigio, una estudiante de tecnología de Massachusetts que consiguió desbaratar por completo el actual protocolo de seguridad de las comunicaciones.

Y el último componente del equipo de apoyo era MAC DONNELL MILLER un antiguo instructor de FOX HOUND . Y él a diferencia de todos nosotros, fue el único que se ofreció como voluntario tras conocer el incidente de Shadow Moses. Como yo estaba trabajando vía satélite desde su casa en Alaska.

Nosotros cinco estábamos más que equipados para prestar ayuda a Snake en nuestros respectivos campos, pero al fin y al cabo Snake estaría solo en una misión desesperada. A pesar de esto, Richard sostenía que este era el mejor plan que había sugerido el departamento de defensa. Todos los signos de la conspiración estaban allí, bien disfrazados para emprender una acción temeraria. Pero en aquel momento no llegamos a verlos y Snake y yo lo lamentamos de por vida.

"Ha llegado la hora, Natasha"- dijo Richard cuando llego la señal de llamada. La línea ya estaba activada cuando asentí con la cabeza y puse mi posición. Y de repente me sentí más entusiasmada, más al limite.

"Aquí Natasha Romanenko, encantada de conocerte Solid Snake."

"¿Eres la experta en cabezas nucleares de la que me ha hablado el coronel?"

La voz que me llegaba desde la radio parecía, sobre todo, muy tranquila. No venia de un hombre que se encontraba solo en un territorio verdaderamente hostil, y en su voz no se detectaba ni un ápice de miedo o de nerviosismo. Todo lo contrario, su voz era tan serena que era alguien que con cierta rutina, contestara el teléfono de su oficina.

Impresionada, continuaba hablando.

"Afirmativo. Si tienes alguna duda sobre cabezas nucleares lo único que debes hacer es preguntar. Mi campo de trabajo es el análisis militar, por lo cual también podré ayudarte en temas relacionados con armamento. Me llamaron para esta misión como consejera de NEST y me gustaría aclarar que estoy aquí por voluntad propia. No voy a permitir que se produzca un ataque nuclear ni menos por unos cuantos desarmados. Permíteme que trabaje contigo en esto. "

"… Vas directa al grano ¿No?"

"Hay un misil que esta apunto de ser lanzado. Un ataque nuclear que puede ser considerado un problema ajeno, y no me gusta quedarme de brazos cruzados… aunque lo único que puedo hacer desde aquí es aconsejarte."

Las cosas estaban muy claras. Snake era el que estaba poniendo su vida en peligro en Alaska mientras yo estaba sana y salva en California. Lo único que podía hacer era hablar con él a través de la radio.

La voz de Snake se volvió menos brusca. "Puede que no parezca demasiado, pero es suficiente. Nadie te esta pidiendo que vengas aquí a luchar. Ese es mi trabajo… de todas formas Natasha cuento contigo."

Era una voz tranquila que inspiraba confianza. "Lo mismo digo." Al contestar, me prometí a mi misma hacer todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para ayudar a cumplir esta misión.

La planta de eliminación de armas nucleares de Shadow Moses data del año 2002. Fue construida con el único fin de almacenar las cabezas nucleares para que estas fueran eliminadas…- comencé a informar a Snake sobre la planta de eliminación, sobre todo lo que él necesitara saber.

Esa fue mi primera conversación con Solid Snake, y comencé a comprender porque le llamaban el hombre capaz de "hacer lo imposible, posible", su calma en una situación tan difícil de seguridad absoluta. Hacían posible que él pudiera resolver esta situación. Tenía el poder de hacerme creer en la misión.

De repente me di cuenta que Richard me estaba mirando.

"¿Que?"

"Oh… que cuando trabajas irradias un brillo especial. Me gusta."

"¿Un brillo? Que gracia a ese brillo antes lo llamabas "obsesión por el trabajo." Recuerdo que no te atraía en absoluto."

"El tiempo vuela. Y la gente cambia."

"A eso se le llama nostalgia. Pronto te volverá a molestar ese brillo."

"Quizás…"

Richard siguió mirándome.


End file.
